Love Below Stairs
by LilyTheFairy394
Summary: Alfred is wanting to leave service at Downton, and set up a farm, but wants to have Daisy as his bride. Will he succeed? Or will he be forced to stay in service even longer?
1. Chapter 1

**Downton fic 2! Daisy/Alfred**

**Yay! Go Downton!**

**So hey. This is my second Fanfiction, once again Downton Abbey, this is me messing around, this may be deleted if it goes badly, so please bear with me. Reviews are gold dust to me, and encourage me to write faster ;D so please? Cookies for you all ~Lily x**

Chapter One

Alfred's POV

A blush spread quickly across the face of the most beautiful girl in the world. She didn't know it of course, but I love her with my whole heart. I chase after Ivy just to get Daisy jealous, and it seemed to be working. Ivy didn't like me, she was after Jimmy, the handsome first footman. He isn't interested, it was that obvious. However, that aside, I want to leave service, work on a farm, or in a newspaper, not as second footman to flyboy who can't throw tuppence in the air and catch it again. Mr Carson is a good boss, as is Lord Grantham, but being a footman just ain't my cup of tea. I don't care what my aunt, Miss O'Brien, has to say about it, but I want to secure Daisy as my bride first. That means for a while I will have to sit tight, play second fiddle to pretty boy, and flirt with Daisy some more, I want her to realise how much I want her, love her, need her in my arms. I sound like a soppy girl right now. Daisy walks up to me, and reaches up to whisper in my ear. "Come at sundown to the kitchen garden and wait for me there. I will be there as soon as I can. Come alone. Good day Alfred". My heart sped up to a million miles an hour. Why does she want to talk to me alone? It makes no sense, but I'm not going to argue with her, anything to be alone for a while with the girl of my dreams. Anna says she will leave the lights on. It take me a few minutes to catch on, but I thank her and walk back upstairs with the sauce. I can feel her gaze on me, and 'see' her glares aimed at Ivy. I pretend to like Ivy, but it makes her hate me. I will have to change that, and sharpish. Oh dear. Lord Grantham wants to talk to me in the library. This won't end well.

"Come in Alfred, I want to talk to you"

"What is it that you require M'lord?"

"I have heard that you are wanting to leave us. I wondered why."

"Well M'Lord, it's complicated. I have always wanted to be a farmer, but when I came here at my aunts insistence, I met a girl. Daisy, I want to ask her to marry me, then secure a farm to raise and work together. But I don't know what to do anymore."

I heard a squeak from outside, and the sound of footsteps, running down the hall and stairs. I knew instinctively it was Daisy, so I hastily apologised to his Lordship, who dismissed me to go and get her, and ran after Daisy, my beautiful girl. I found her curled up in a corner, avoiding me and Mrs Patmore, she was too confused to work, and didn't want to see me. I didn't care, I picked her up and sat down, cradling her in my arms. That was how Mr Carson found us half an hour later.

"ALFRED! WHAT are you doing?" Mr Carson's voice echoed throughout the whole servants quarters, hall and kitchen. Sighing, I looked up at his furious face, willing to face whatever may come, just for my girl. Daisy...


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm finally done with chapter two, it's a little lovey-dovey, I was listening to Taylor Swift's White Horse at the time, so yeah please R&R, and check out my other Fanfiction, it wold mean a lot. Thanks guys! ~Lily x**

Chapter 2

Daisy's POV

What? What is happening? Everything is too loud, crashes, bangs and screaming everywhere. I try to focus, everything slips away again. I run away, the only thing I can do, my ears pounding with my blood rushing through them, past the cook, past Ivy, past Jimmy and through the doors, the first ones I come to. Realising I'm in the male bachelors quarters, I run even faster, back the way I came to the female quarters. I lock the door, knowing it won't stop anyone, but I lock it anyway. I sink to my knees, my mind running wild with what I have heard not 5 minutes ago. Alfred, my one true...no he isn't, not anymore, I wished for him and prayed every night but no he wants Ivy. And now he wants to leave, build a farm with her as his bride. Ugh. I am crying too much for logical thought, but when strong, comforting arms wrap around me and draw me into that person's chest, I snuggle deep into that person, seeking comfort and a safe haven. Mr Carson is coming, I can hear his thundering footsteps. He is angry, very angry. I hear him yelling at whoever is holding me. I hear one word out of it all...ALFRED.

I love him. There. I said it. Days later, talking to Ivy, who likes Jimmy anyway, she advises me to ask him to talk to me, he has barely said two words to me, and none to Ivy, which is surprising I guess, after having flirted with him for so long. But he loves me, that's what he said to me. He wants to marry me. To set up a farm with me. With ME, can you imagine? I talked to Mr Mason, the lovely man that he is, and he said "William would want you to be happy, and if that means with Alfred, then so be it. But be warned, the farm will not go to him, but to you. Do you understand?"

Mr Mason is really sweet to me, he never gets angry, or cross, never talks to me as if I was nothing, but loves me as a daughter, which I guess I am in some ways. I love him so much, but as my father, Alfred is something special. I feel the same way as I did about William, all those years ago. Like a schoolgirl again, happy, frivolous and totally and utterly in love. Like Lady Sybil was and is with Tom, the old chauffeur. He was a lovely chap, but not quite my taste...Alfred though. He is mine, or will be soon. He says he needs to find a perfect ring first. I'm going with him to a funeral though, his grandmas, she died not three days ago, he was and is heartbroken. To help him, I said I would go if he wanted me their. That was when our first kiss occurred. Filled with passionate love, it was short but left me breathless and flushed. Then I KNEW he was the man for me...


End file.
